The present invention relates to a wheel support device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel support device for a suitcase.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wheel support device is disposed on a suitcase (not shown in the figure). The conventional wheel support device has a rectangular longitudinal casing 2, a rectangular transverse casing 1, and a convex housing 3. The convex housing 3 has a through hole 4. A wheel 5 is disposed on a bottom of the convex housing 3. The wheel 5 has a center hole 6. A pivot shaft 7 fastens the convex housing 3 and the wheel 5 pivotally through the through hole 4 of the convex housing 3 and the center hole 6 of the wheel 5.